WHAT'S LEFT OF ME
by 08CullenGirl
Summary: Will finally realizes that he gay and that maybe sonny is for him this is my take on the kiss in the park Story will be posted in chapters, comments are appreciated and welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT'S LEFT OF ME CHAPTER 1**

Sonny couldn't Believe that he had been so stupid and wrong with what he just done , he really thought that will was saying that he was interested ,so he lean in towards will and kissed him on the lips.

Will was so mad at sonny that he had done that , and after telling sonny off he walked away leaving sonny in the park very confused , sonny just hoped that he hadn't damaged his friendship with will , he had to go back to work so he headed back to Common Grounds hoping to get his mind off it .

Will needed to have some one to talk too, so he headed to his grandmother's apartment hoping to have a chat with her.

'' knock knock

'' hello will , come in ''

'' you weren't going out or anything was you , because I can leave if you were ?''

'' no I wasn't sit down will , do you want a cup of tea or soda ?'' as she refilled her cup of tea .

''will tell me what has you so uptight''

'' I think I might have just hurt someone ,that I could maybe love with time''

''will you could never hurt anyone that bad ,but you need to be honest with yourself on how you felt when it happen , if it really was so bad ,once you have done that you then I really think that it won't seem so bad will, you need to follow what your heart wants never worry about what your family or friends will say or act , this is about you will no one else , does this help you ?''.

'' yes it did , but I always feel better after talking to you ''as they both walked to the door holding hands . Will kissed her on the cheek and went in search for someone .

Sonny had tried to get his mind off the kiss but he just couldn't forget how it felt to kiss will's lips , he had been in love with will from day one , he knew that it wouldn't be any use because will was never going to say those the truth that he was gay.

Sonny looked up and found Brian standing next to the counter looking at him , he knew that he was interested in him, but sonny's heart would always belong to will even if he didn't want it , they decided to have a coffee though to talk .

Will walked around Horton town thinking about all the times that he had been around sonny , how sonny would cheer him up when he was feeling down , by the time he got to Common Grounds he had realized just how much having sonny in his life every day, he opened the door and looked in hoping that it wasn't too busy so that he and sonny could talk but what he saw cut life a knife , seeing someone wiping away the coffee remains from his lips was just to much ,he turned away and closed the door leaving sonny behind .

Will rang into Tad who was walking alone the path , he could see that will's eyes were a bit glassy as he walked away after they had words, he watched will walk away with his head down , so decided to find out what had will so mad and upset , he move over to the door of the coffee shop and opened it up, what he was seeing would normally make him turn his head the other way in disgust but this made him mad and wild so he stepped inside and shut the door ,walking over he got closer to sonny .

'' god you move on fast , wasn't he enough for you , I am so glad that he turned away just now , I guess I have lost my taste for coffee thanks . Leaving a confused sonny behind .

Suddenly he realized that will had been here just now and that needed to leave for a reason , when he looked at Brian he knew straight away what will had witnessed just now , he needed to find him now so he told the waitress that he was leaving earlier and he said goodbye to Brian without a glance back.

Will didn't want to go home to a empty house or worse to find his mother home , so he just walked around town trying to forget what he had seen with his own eyes just now , he knew that it was his own fault that maybe sonny wanted to move on after his reaction and words today, somehow he found himself sitting on the couch , when he thought back to that night when he been drunk and had a terrible first kiss with that guy Neil now sitting here he wished it had been sonny, but now he would never get that chance again , this made will start crying again ,so he got up to walk further on .

Just as will got up to leave sonny walked through into the court pretending not to see him will started to walk away but sonny saw him and yelled out for him to wait .

'' Can we talk will please''

will didn't answer, sonny decided to say what was on his mind hoping that it wasn't too late .

You see will when I met you that first day I knew that you were IT for me , but I found out that you were straight , so I had to try and except that you would only be a friend to me , and at first I was fine with that , but the more we spent time hanging out , I found myself falling deep in love with you , so many times I have wished that I didn't feel this way for you , but I can't help how I feel , so many times I have wanted to reach for you but I never did but this morning when I found you , I was happy that you were alive so I let my feelings take over before I realized what was doing , I will never forgive myself if we can't be friends at least ''.

'' did you finish your coffee '' will asked

'' No I didn't decided that I didn't want it after all , not my brand ''

''oh''

'' will why did you come looking for me at work ?''

'' I wanted to tell that I was sorry for what I had said earlier , after I left you I went and had a long talk with someone , I finally come to realize that I can't deny who I am anymore I was coming to find you so that we could maybe talk but I realized I was too late so I left .'' will started to walk away but sonny reached out to stop him holding onto his arm .

'' you can't say thing like that to me and then leave at least give me a few minutes to let me realize what you are saying .

'' sonny I have to many issues , I mean I can't even say the word out loud of fear that my perfect parents will find out and make it their fault that they have a son that is gay , just let me go ,and go back to the guy at the counter , I could see that he was very interested in you , being with me wouldn't be easy , you have to know that it would be so much easier for you to be with him sonny , he pulled his arm away and walked away.

Sonny wasn't going to give in so he followed will while he said

'' I don't want easy or over interested I don't care ,I want you , I love you , so what if your family isn't perfect neither is mine , suddenly will realized where he was standing and it made complete sense that he would be here but this time it felt so right to be under the archway with a man , suddenly he needed no wanted to feel sonny's lips on his again .

'' hey sonny '' as he turned around to face him silently hoping that he doesn't make a fool of himself

'' yea will '' sonny asked the question not sure if he really wanted to know it .

'' look where we are standing '' as he stepped backwards to the wall he looked sonny straight in the eyes letting him know , but when sonny didn't move closer ,will reached out and pulled sonny to him , sonny leaned in slowly giving will time to change his mind, but he didn't pushed him away ,sonny gently kissed will's mouth caressing his lips with tender kisses being gentle only after they needed to take a breath did sonny moved away from will 's face .

Even though it was a lovely and sweet kiss from sonny for a first kiss from him , but truthfully will had a different first kiss in mind ,for his real kiss with sonny ,and will could feel that sonny really wanted too, but didn't want to scared him or remind him of that other kiss when he was drunk.

'' sonny really kiss me baby'' so he moved in much closer placing his body against will's body and kiss him ,will let sonny's tongue into his mouth with a deep sigh ,will could feel his body coming to life under sonny's touches he could feel him crawling through his skin screaming for more , sonny knew that if they kept kissing like this here , then two things were going to happen for both of them , as sonny started to pull away he actually heard will moan deep in his throat .

'' fuck will if we don't stop this now we are going to make a scene that I know you are not ready for yet'' , sonny looked at will his lips, they were red and his hair was messy , his blue eyes were glazed over with raw want , his mouth was opened wide as he was trying to get air still to slow down his breathing .

'' god I want to kiss you again so bad right now, you have no idea how much I want you will''  
he knew that he wasn't playing fair, but he licked his lips and reached for sonny which sonny didn't fight it , sonny let will take control this time , they were so lost in their own world that neither knew that they had a audience Brian had followed sonny ,what he could see now ,he knew that he had no real chance at sonny so he walked away from the couple leaving them .

Finally after needing air to breath ,sonny and will stopped kissing but will's hands were on sonny's hips to keep him near not letting him move from that spot .  
'' will I need to go back to work for a few minutes to just sign the night sheets and make sure that the orders have been sent through , do you want to come and hang out babe''

will pushed sonny backwards a little so that he could step away from the wall and started to head for common grounds but not before reaching for sonny's hand.

Sonny was worried that someone would see will like this even though no one was really around so as he got closer to the shop sonny let go of will's hand's .

when they walked in the door sonny went straight for the office and will went got his free cup of coffee and sat down in the corner facing the counter but hidden away if need be as he waited for sonny he checked his messages , he had three messages to read one from his mother asking was he going to be home tonight , which he answered that he was staying at friends place,and one from his father which he skipped and the last one was from his loving grandmother , he opened it and read it

will I hope you found that person tonight and that you are finally happy maybe I will get to meet this young man that has you so worked up , yes will I have always known and I still love you xxx

when he got over the shock of her already knowing this without him even mentioning anything he sat there looking up at sonny moving about the place with a smile on his face that he had put there tonight will thought about what to say and started to typed in the send box ''yes I think I can finally be really happy and in love, I have found a speical man that has loved me from day one, even though I didn't know that until tonight , I think I have loved him for a long time but just didn't know or want to let myself feel this way , I love you too always'' and with that written he hit the send button when he got no sudden reply will decided to turned off his phone for the night .  
''hey baby wake up , sonny touched will's cheek to wake him up, smiling as will started to stir as he started to wake up , his t-shirt lifted up showing off his abs , sonny couldn't stop the moan coming from his mouth or his fingers reaching out to touch the skin that was under that top, feeling sonny's fingers touching his skin woke him up straight away , will could feel his body heating up from sonny's touch .

''sonny kiss me '' as he reached for sonny to bring him closer .

'' come home with me will '''.


	2. Chapter 2

''Sonny it's not that I don't want to say yes to you , but I just need more to time to be comfortable with myself thinking of being with you like that , I have so many feelings and thoughts rolling around in my mind and heart when I think of you that way, it's so new and scary for me and I don't want to rush this with you so please be patient with me just with one thing ''

'' O'K will ! because I feel the same for you , I don't want to rush it with you , if it takes weeks, months, or years I will wait for you , I 'm happy for just a kiss or hug , holding hands with you ''

pulling will up of the seat and pulling into a hug which soon turned into a nice and slow kiss will wrapped his arms around sonny's neck while he had his arms around will's waist holding close and tight to his body .

After needing air to breath did they pulled away but not before a kiss on the tip of the nose for one another .

'' That was nice '' will said while he looked into sonny's chocolate brown eyes

'' yea it was '' sonny replied while trying to believe that he was kissing will .

Suddenly will realized two things one was that it was very late , and he had said that he was not coming home to his mother's flat so he had no where to go for the night after all.

After locking up the place sonny took will's hand wrapping his fingers threw will's own fingers they slowly walked the path heading really know where because neither wanting to say goodnight to each other , sonny could tell that will was getting work up about something , so sonny decided to find out what it was .

'' will please tell what you are thinking right now ,I can tell that you have something to ask or say to me ''

'' it's just that I need somewhere to crash for the night , I just couldn't go home to face her tonight and I couldn't go and stay with my grandmother again , I know that I did say no you coming home with you but would you mind if I just crashed on your couch tonight sonny''.

'' will of course you can stay over and in the morning I will make us breakfast if you would like it but only if you feel comfortable and will I promised to not try anything during the night unless you make the move but I don't have a couch , we would have to share a bed ''

'' O'K lets go ''.

twenty minutes later will walked into sonny's flat , he was so nervous as he looked around ,seeing boxes laying around that hadn't been unpacked yet .

'' will I was just going to take a quick shower before I go to bed for the night , make yourself at home if you want a drink , you should find some sweats pants in the third draw over there ''

''thanks''

will went over and got a pair of pants and and begun to get undressed while sonny was in the next room , he had decided that he would have his shower in the morning after sonny had gone to c,g,s .

sonny tried not to think of will being in his flat on the other side of the bathroom wall quite possibly getting undressed into a pair of sweats pants that were his normally , but they would be on his body tonight as he thought of will his hand had been stroking his cock slowly but when sonny realized this he leaned back against the wall picturing that it was will's hand and soon after sonny was coming under hot steam of water , after turning off the water sonny got out and wiped his body down suddenly realizing that he had not taken into the bathroom his own pants ,so now he had to tightly wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door .

Will heard the door opened to the bathroom so he knew that sonny would be out soon ,will had been putting his jeans and t-shirt on the chair when sonny walked out , he had his back facing sonny , and will was shirtless and leaning over bed pulling the bedding back, so sonny said without a thought '' fuck me ''straight away will turned around and was faced with a shirtless sonny with only a towel wrapped around his body.

For a few seconds nothing was said , sonny couldn't move he was frozen in place , and will he didn't know where to look or what to do so he did the only thing he could think off .

'' I didn't know what side I could have is this side alright with you or is this your side , I can sleep on the other side if you want ''

sonny realized that will was freaked out ,so he made sure to have a extra hold on the towel as he started to go for the other side of the bed to get his pants , sonny was sorting threw the all the draws when he realized that he had a problem .

''fuck '' sonny whisper to himself but will heard it still and asked what was wrong .

'' sonny what's wrong ''

'' nothing it's cool''

when sonny didn't seem to move from the spot will suddenly realized it that he was wearing them , he looked over at sonny , he could see that he was getting stressed out over this , will started to really look at sonny's back remembering that day in the park when he that blue tank top and his arms were showing he had nice arms , he followed the path down his back till it stop at the towel ,will could feel his body coming to life down below at thought of sonny , this made will start to think that maybe he was ready for this ,if he pictured being with a man like this , then he only saw this with sonny and no other person, so after a few deep breaths with his fingers he pushed the pants down his legs and took them off placing them near the bed he slowly walked over to sonny leaning in he started to kiss sonny's back and shoulder blades, as he kissed his body he could feel sonny starting to shudder from his kisses ,knowing that he was doing this to him a single kiss made him feel so much more sure that this

what he wanted to feel this with sonny from this night on and for very long time with or without his family behind him , but for now he wanted to go and lay in that bed with his , best friend, boy friend, and soon to be lover .

so putting both of his arms around sonny waist he unwrapped the towel letting it drop to the floor , seeing his whole naked body made will even sure that he was gay and that he wanted this , his body had never felt this turn on or aroused around any girl now he knew why that was , he looked down at his own cock it was so aroused it was starting to leak from the tip.

'' baby I want you inside me sonny , fuck can't you feel how turn on you have right now , rubbing his front to sonny's back to prove the point , turned around and see me if you don't believe that I am ready and god how want this ''

'' will are really sure about this because I can not stop this from happening if I turn around , you say that you want me but I have been so hard for you for months ' his whole body shuddered even more, at the words that will had said just now.

'' yes I want you to lay me down in your bed right now and make love to me all night and then tomorrow I want to make love to you ''

sonny turned around to face will , no words were needed as will took sonny's hand and lead them over to the bed , sonny's heart was beating so fast that will could hear it , will couldn't understand that he seem so calm but sonny was looking nervous about taking this step .

Will could feel sonny's eyes on his body as he lead the way to the bed , it was making him more aroused if that was possible ,the bed looked so far away right now and he just needed to touch sonny so bad right now so he turned around and pulled sonny closer to his body .

No words were needed anymore when sonny looked into will's glassy hazed blue eyes he knew that this was what he wanted and that he was sure, so sonny lean into will and started to kiss him as they started to walked backwards to the bed.

When they made it to the bed ,sonny did something that shocked will that was surprising and rather romantic he lifted him up in his arms and lay him down onto the bed , will reached out for sonny to take his hand wanting sonny to lay down with him , but at first sonny didn't know how to go about it normally he would straddle a guy for a while before he laid down between his legs ,will could see it in sonny eyes that he was unsure what to do next, so will just took a guess at what he thought it might be not sure if this was right he opened his legs a bit picturing sonny laying between them silently hoping that he wasn't making a fool of himself with this movement, but when sonny snuggle in between his legs with ease he knew that it was a perfect first guess.

After a few minutes sonny looked at will and asked him one time .

'' are you really sure that you want this will because I need you to be really comfortable with being here with me like this , this such a big step for you , kissing each each other like we did earlier it was so amazing to be with you like that , but will that was nothing compared to what might happen here like this , yes you were aroused when we were kissing so was I , and made my heart beat faster that I had you so aroused that you made the first move towards us making out like that ,i know I'm being silly here but I need you to know that if you had been already out and we hooked up like that , it would

''FASTER'' so sonny picked up the pace even more soon he was sweating from it , but he wasn't going


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke up around 3am he carefully lifted sonny's arm and got up to go for a leak , he didn't turn the light on until he closed the door so that it wouldn't wake up sonny , will looked into the mirror as was shock at his appearance ,he had marks all over his neck and scratch marks on his chest but as he closed his eyes he started to remember every second of being with sonny , he wasn't in any real pain or any soreness he just felt perfect and happy at last , he turned off the light and went and climbed back the bed smiling to himself as sonny turned over and laid his arm back over will's chest .

The next time will opened his eyes was because his lover was currently licking his way up his body, will growl and placed his fingers through sonny hair as he arch up off the bed as sonny licked and sucked at will's cock .

''FUCK ! will's body arched up off the bed and looked down at sonny as he licked and swallowed every drop of will's cum, when he was done he crawled back up will's body and laid onto his body and started to kiss him a good morning kiss soon turned into breakfast being pushed back to a brunch ,sonny rolled them so that will was now on top after a few more kisses , sonny pulled away to take a breath and to say to will.

'' I need you to make love to me , I want you inside me so bad baby''

Sonny could tell that will was a bit nervous so he got the lube and grabbed for will's hand he coated the first index finger and placed it at the Entrance as he looked straight at will he said '' just like I did too you babe'' so will made sure to take his time getting sonny ready for him .

After twenty long minutes and a plea from sonny did will slowly push the to tip in , even though he knew that sonny was O'K with this sensation he was planing on enjoying having his boyfriend underneath him in a mess , but sonny could only take so much so he grab at will's ass and push him in fully, after a few seconds he looked at will and said .

''Baby make love to me now '' and will did nice and very slow sonny wrapped his feet around his baby body bringing in him closer so that they could kiss as he made love to him neither were in hurry to be done ,will continued to slowly move in and out of sonny for the next two years until neither one could find the energy to go again as will pulled out of his baby he mentioned that they would need to take a trip to the local shop to buy some more condoms and lube , with neither of them needing to go any where today sonny pulled will into his body and they went back to sleep .

Two hours later they were being woken by a knock the front door of sonny's flat , sonny got up and got dressed but will just pulled the sheets over his head laughing at sonny moaning that had better be a really good to reason to get of the bed when his boyfriend was naked underneath the sheet.

Just as sonny opened the door he realized that he had actually said that out loud for will to hear , and lying underneath the sheets was will thinking about what he had heard and was it a mistake that was said or did sonny want him to be his boyfriend already .

Sonny was shocked to see his mother at his front door , not real sure what or how to get rid of her , he slightly pushed his way out of his front door so that she wouldn't see that the bed was unmade .

'' Sonny why wasn't you at work , and why is that you look like you were in bed ?

'' well mother I had today off and yes I was in bed still I had a late night last night I met someone , was there anything that you needed or wanted to come over here ''

'' YES right! well was you still planning to come over for tea tomorrow night , maybe you would like to bring your friend ''

'' yes I will be there and no I won't not just yet I don't want to scare him away already ''

'' O'K well I have appointments and you have someone back in your bed waiting for you ''

'' bye mother say hi to dad for me '' as he made sure that she left the building before he went back plus he was kinda freaking out that maybe will had heard him say that word ,he didn't want to push will any sooner than he was ready so as he opened the door he was silently praying that he was still sleeping but instead he found will up out of bed and dressed .

''you didn't need to get dressed babe, so how about a kiss and I will get our late breakfast started ''

'' I actually forgot that I had a shift at the pub I just checked my phone and I had a message so I will just grab something there'' and with that said he was gone .

He wasn't sure what to think about that , he went and made the bed and decided to have a shower while trying not let the tears drop from will's actions just now .

For the next week will didn't go anywhere near Common Grounds and Sonny didn't come to the pub because he was to hurt from how will had been, he went and got tested the next day as it was the same time every year that he had it just so that maybe one day when he found the right guy that was the one, then he could safely give himself to this person body and soul ,he really thought that will was that person.

'' hello Dr Evans ,how are you ?''

''hello Sonny how are you today , I will wait to make my order I will just go over here at wait for my daughter to arrive''

'' just let me know when your are both ready to order ''

Twenty minutes later will's mum coming rushing in about being late ,sonny waited for a nod and then took their order and left to make the drinks , he wasn't being noisy until he heard will's name being mentioned by his mother.

'' mother I just don't know what is wrong he is so sad for some reason I ask him and tells me that I don't care so why bother pretending that I do , god I hear him crying in his sleep of a night for someone

I think that he might have met someone but it didn't work out , I wish I could help him but he won't let me in , he went and stayed at a friends place the other night he was away from home and when he came home later that day I see it that he was deeply upset about something but he just shut his door ''

'' Ladies these drinks are on the house for you today please enjoy''

'' Thank you Sonny ''

'' your welcome ''

'' Kelly you have the front as I need to go and do some paper work back in the office''

just as sonny went to shut the office door he and Dr Evans made eye contact and she could finally see that will was talking about sonny being that person .

Suddenly Samantha's phone starting going mad with text messages from her work so she got and left leaving her mother behind after drinking her last mouthful she made a call hoping that he was home which he was .

' hello will I,m coming over we need to talk young man ''

Twenty minutes later will was opening the door to his grand mother while wiping away the tears that had not stopped or slow down .

''do you want a coffee or tea '' will asked heading to the kitchen .

'' no I just had my intake for the day at Common Grounds I met up with your mother but she had to leave earlier so she was needed back , I noticed that Sonny seemed a bit sad today he wasn't his happy self like he normally is'' she noticed that will had teared up even more when she mentioned his name .  
'' will what happen with you and him , you were so happy when you left me a message that night , I thought you said that he feels the same way about you , and what I just saw with him he is missing you too so why are you here ''

'' well because he is wishing that he hadn't said a word out loud and I am here because I feel used and I 'm just to complicated for his family to meet , but you know what really hurts the most is that I gave myself to him that night not because he forced it but because I felt so loved and wanted by him that I knew that I was ready''

''will what word did he say that is making you feel this way ''

'' well there was a knock at his door and it was his mother but he didn't know that I was awake under the sheets so as he walk to the door he was saying that it had better been very importment to get him out of the bed with his very naked boyfriend underneath the sheets , but just as he opened the door I heard him say '' oh shit and then I heard them talking outside and I was mentioned that I wouldn't

meet the family yet as I wasn't ready ''.

'' oh will I can understand that you are feeling this way but I think you might have taken it the wrong way what heard , he is just as sad his eyes class over when he overheard that you were in pain , please trust me on this and go to him now , you love him don't you will ?''

'' yes I do with all my heart and I miss him so much ,but I 'm scared that one day he will just wake up and tell me to leave because it's to hard being with me with and my family dramas ''

'' look no family is ever going to be perfect, they would have their own family drams believe me , but will! real love only comes around once if your lucky to find that in one person then you need to grab hold of them and never let go ''

'' I need a shower though ''

'' no you don't just go and wash your face and go , I will show my self out ''

will walked over to her thanking her for being there for him kissed her the cheek and turned to go.

Will pretty much ran to the place but suddenly when he came to the door he looked threw the door to see if the place was busy and he noticed that only 3 or 4 people were inside including his friends but what made his heart stop beating was the guy that was sitting there trying to look happy but doing a poor job of it at the moment he noticed that sonny got up and wiped away a tear when he saw no one was looking , suddenly nothing matter to him but taking that pain away from the man that he loved so he opened the door and walk past the man that was reading the paper , pass the table that his friends were sitting and walked up to his future and not caring that he was going to be the talk of the town by the end of the day but truthfully will didn't care anymore he was in love and he missed his boyfriend.

Will didn't waste a second he pulled sonny 's body into his own and leaned in and kissed him at first it was a nice and slow one but then they realized just how much they had missed each other soon will was moving sonny back into the front of the counter and stepping in between his opened legs this went on for a few seconds till two things happen to stop them .

They needed air to breathe and chad told them go and get a room , after a few shock looks from sonny' cousin and best friend they just did that holding hands they went home.

Sonny was trying to open his door but will wasn't making it easy he was sucking and biting at his neck and his hands were working at the top button of his jeans ,sonny was coming apart at his door to say the least , sonny did get it unlocked and opened before he turned around to face will to thrust his tongue into his mouth as will both walked them backwards to the bed on the way the door was slammed shut by his boot ,clothes were being ripped off and thrown on the floor .

'' god sonny I have missed you KISS I love you KISS I only want to be here with you till we grow old KISS will you be my one sonny will stopped and looked into sonny brown eyes .

'' YES please I need you inside me so bad'' and sonny started to lay down onto the bed pulling will with him , while they had been apart both had been tested all clear so need for protection anymore .


	4. Chapter 4

What's Left of Me CHAPTER 4

Will made sure that sonny was ready before he push into him ,taking his time as it had been two weeks since their time together , will had silently hope that sonny hadn't moved on from him, will pulled out only to push back in hitting that spot each time.

Sonny 's hands were laying on will's bottom as he kept thrusting into his body and will was looking down into sonny's brown eyes the whole time that they made love , Will pulled all the way out only to slammed back in harder picking up the pace soon sonny was arching up off the bed as he came all over will , seconds later will also came inside of his lover , falling onto of him while they tried to get their breathing slowed down.

Will reached over and got some tissues to clean up the cum and then he rolled over and laid in sonny 's arms just listening to his heart beat , no words were needed for now just being like this again was enough for now , as will laid listing to his boyfriend heart beating he couldn't help but shed a few tears , sonny's was finger's were running through will's hair but he stopped when he felt a tear drop fall onto his chest.

''Will what's wrong'' ?

''It's just that I didn't think that I would be here like this with you ever again and I am so happy , I know that I hurt you sonny and I will always feel terrible for that but my fears and doubts got in the way , I heard you because I was awake when you said boyfriend out loud and then I heard you tell your mother that I wasn't ready for any dinners with them , I know now that I was being silly but it made me think that you didn't want me as a boyfriend straight away ,it made me feel used that I was just a new toy for you to break in so I got up and left you without a reason ,so many times I wanted to come and find you but then I thought if I saw you with anyone it would kill me so I stayed away from you ''.

Sonny didn't say anything but instead he rolled Will so that he would be on the bottom and sonny was now on top ,sitting up so that he was straddling will looking down into those beautiful blue eyes .

'' Will I won't lie and say that you leaving like you did that morning wasn't painful to me but I didn't realize that you were awake to hear my thoughts about you or us , it surprised me how I was feeling with having you in my bed and I was mad at the person at the door for making me get out of the bed when you were in there with nothing on and my mother has a habit of being noisy with my Love Life and I didn't know if you were wanting to be found out in my bed so that's why I said those words to her but what I said I did mean , I have never fallen so hard and fast for someone ,like I have with you when I think of my life now I see you by my side, will you are so much more than just a boyfriend to me I want you to be my future , want to have children with you ,grow old and travel marry you ''.

'' I would love to see the world with you sonny , but not just yet because I want you back down here with me right this minute'' pulling sonny back down onto his chest , nothing else matter for now , sonny laid down between will's legs ,they stayed like this for hours just kissing and caressing each other , but around 5pm sonny suggested taking a shower together , so they did .

'' Babe You really sure that you don't want me to come with you to your mother's apartment while you tell her that your gay I mean I can ring up and cancel my dinner plans with mine and come with you for support ''

''No sonny I would love to say yes to you coming and holding my hand for this but I need to do on my own but I will need you after , I reckon I will need somewhere to stay , can I come back here ?''

Sonny went and got his spare key from his desk , he pulled will into his arms and said

'' I want you to pack your clothes and move in with me , here is the key to your new home if you want it, but if you just want crash for few nights I'm fine with that too , I should be here around 10 pm but if you need me just text and I will come back sooner'' after a few more kisses sonny and will went their own ways for now .

Will couldn't do it without some back up so he rang his grandmother and asked her to come over to his mother's apartment and he waited out side for her to arrive , trying to work out in his head how he was going to tell his mother.

Just as Marlana pulled up will's phone went off with a text message , he opened it and read it

'' baby I love you see you at home love sonny xxx''  
'' I love you too more than you will ever know see you soon will xxx''

Will didn't have to say anything she knew why they were standing outside of the building so taking hold of his hand they headed up to Samantha Apartment.

Will got his keys and unlocked the front door being this late he knew that it would be lock.

'' Hey will you made it home I wasn't real sure if you were coming home for tonight', um why are your here and with will mother ''

'' Can we talk please I need to tell you something , Can you come and sit down on the Couch ''

So the three of them walked over to the Couch and sat down .

'' I need you to just sit there and listen to me ,let me talk and when I am done I will answer your questions should you have any , yes she knows but I had to tell someone and I didn't really want you to know just yet until I was ready myself to admit it , You see I have been keeping a dark secret to myself for so long and I tried to fight these feelings but I can't do it anymore it's pulling me apart if I hadn't been for two people being here for me I don't think I would be here right now , Today something happened that made me want to stop lying to myself and to be honest with my family ,So I am here to tell you that I am gay and that I have a boyfriend, this is not your doing , it's how I feel ,I like guys and not girls yes I did date Gabby but I realized that I couldn't pretend to be someone that I wasn't anymore not after meeting someone that I feel could be the one for me , we have been friends for sometime but since today we have become more than just friends and I am happy with that''.

Samantha didn't know what or how to act with this news she got up and walked around the room ,when she didn't turn around or say anything will realized that this wasn't going to be lovely

reaction to this news of his so he started to get up and head for his room but not before looking at his best friend and said to her .

'' I 'm going to go and back a bag as I'm moving out tonight , thanks for being here for me'' and he was gone .

He shut the bedroom door looking for his bag he would just get enough for now and come back some time tomorrow when his family was at work and school , he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but he wouldn't show that it had hurt him, as he knew deep down that this was how she would act to his news , just getting some clothes he looked at his room and opened the door leading to the hallway , taking a deep breath he head out to the dinning room , will walked into the room and noticed that his mother and grandmother were in a quiet discussion near the window , he walked over to the door and opened it not bothering to look back .

Twenty minutes later he opened the front door to his new home he didn't text sonny as he wanted to be alone just now so that he could break down in private he knew that sonny would be here for him but will just didn't want that right now ,so he dropped the bag on the floor and decided he needed a shower so he stripped off and went into the bathroom turning on the water and waiting for it to warm up to climb in , mean while across town sonny was sitting at his parents dinner table eating and talking but still checking on his phone wondering how will is going .

It was around 9;30 when Sonny unlock the front door and walk in he noticed that it was still dark so he thought that will wasn't back yet as he started to walk further from the door he nearly fell over the bag looking he suddenly realized that will was here but there was no lights on so he went looking and what he found was a complete shock will was just laying against the tilled wall shivering from the cold water that had been spraying over him.

Sonny leaned over and turn it off and then he grabbed two big towels and lifted will up off the floor helping will , he wrapped one of them around will and started to try and warm him up as quick as he could , Realizing that a hot drink would be quicker he helped will out into the bedroom and placed him on the bed , quickly he went over and fill the jug up with water and turned it on to make a hot mug of hot tea for him , he went back over and rubbed will's back trying to warm him up as fast as he could.

He could see that will had been crying from the bloodshot eyes , he didn't need to ask what had happen with tonight it was pretty obvious by his state of mind just how bad it had gone with them, The jug had boiled so sonny got up and went to make will a very hot mug of herbal Tea to sooth his nerves hopefully and to warm him up once it was made he brought his tea over and placed it on the bed side table and help will under the bed covers as his shivering had started to stop now , sonny took off his shoes and got under the bed covers too ,pulling will closer to his body and passed his tea .

'' Will you need to drink this to warm you back up quickly''

When will didn't take it from sonny , he said to him .

'' Baby please you need this to help warm you back up ''

'' Sonny I don't want it can you just hold me tight and never let go '' which sonny did after he had the hot drink back down onto the bed side table , he moved further down into the bed and pulled will

nearly onto his body where will snuggled in holding on tight to sonny , for hours that is how they stayed will wrapped up in his boyfriend love , the whole time sonny just ran his fingers through will's hair soothing his soul mate as he slept on his chest where he had been listening his heartbeat , sonny didn't sleep much as he was too focused on caring for the man in his arms he would get his sleep later after he had been to see some people.

The next morning will woke up to hear the shower going in the bathroom so he knew that sonny was in there , he snuggled back under the covers to go back to sleep but then he heard his phone going crazy so he pulled back the quilt and got up suddenly realizing that he was wrapped in a towel still from last night he pulled it away and got back into the bed and pulled the bed covers over his head wanting to forget the phone .

When sonny came out from the bath room he noticed the towel on the floor near will's side , sonny could hear will's phone going crazy in his bag on the floor so he went over and pick it up to see who's been trying to get him he noticed that there had been a few calls from Samantha and one text message from his Grand mother Marlena he opened it knowing that she would never have caused this .

'' My Dearest Boy Please be alright , Give them time Let me know you are safe O'K I love you so very much xx

Sonny looked over at the bed knowing that deep down will would reply to her so he did it for him just to let her know .  
''Hello Dr Evans Yes he is fine Now He will always be safe with me Sonny.

With that done he put the phone back down in his bag and grabbed his own phone and sent a text to chad to say that he was taking some time off and that he was in charge now with that done sonny walked back over to the bed taking of his sweats he climbed back into bed and under the covers too reaching for will because for the next three days nothing mattered but the person who was snuggled up against him at the moment sleeping so soundly .

Dr Evans was with her first morning appointment when she heard her phone go off normally she would dismissed or turn it off but this morning she asked just for moment to check it which she did after reading it she wiped a single tear away from the corner of her eye and sent a silent pray to thank Sonny for being there for her beloved will , she could focus on her work now knowing that he had made it through the night after what happened with his mother's reaction to his secret .


	5. Chapter 5

**'' What's Left of Me''**

**Chapter Five!**

Will was still sleeping Soundly so Sonny decided that he would go and get some breakfast for them he quickly wrote a few words on a piece of paper and placed it right near the bed for will to see if he should wake and he was out the door.

He went to the pub to get will's muffin that he loves so much, he put in a order for a egg and bacon muffin for his own without the Tomato and cheese like will has in his ,as he was pouring the coffees he heard the door open followed by two voices , he knew that they were will's parents that had just walked into the pub quickly turning around so that they wouldn't see him hopefully .

'' Lucas I don't know where he is ,mother doesn't even know so he didn't go to her after he left without a single word where he was going , did he even care if he hurt my feelings''

'' when we find him we are going to sit down and sort this stupid idea he has running around his head, I mean he is dating gabby isn't he Samantha ?''

Just then the girl brought over sonny's order to him and he payed for the order and two coffees and was heading out the door , he smiled at them as he watched passed by the time he got home he was so furious and sad for will now he knew why will was so lost and hurt last night when he come home , when he thought back to how bad will was it brought tears to his eyes.

Sonny opened the door just as will was getting out of the bed to go and pick up the remains of what was his phone ,sonny didn't ask what had happened he just kept walking over to the kitchen counter and got the breakfast sorted for them .

Will walked over to the kitchen bin and through the phone in the bin and headed for the spare stool and took a mouthful of the coffee in one swallow and opened up the bag that had his muffin when he realized that sonny had remembered what will loved from the pub breakfast it brought tears to his eyes realizing that he really did have someone that cared for him this much .

When the food was gone and the coffee was finished will didn't even question when sonny grabbed for his hand and lead him back the bed to get more sleep or just to rest as soon as sonny was comfortable on his back will snuggled in closer needing be held ,so for the next 3 days this what they did with no outside contact besides sonny going to the pub each morning for the food but on the last day sonny was still waiting to be served at the pub so he wasn't home when someone knocked on his front door but will was so he opened not sure who it would be.

'' Hello Mrs Kirakas please come in ''

Adrienne walked in not sure what was going on here she could see that bed was made and the room was not messy .

'' Sonny has gone down to get some breakfast he shouldn't be much longer would you like a drink of some kind while you are waiting '' ?

''So it was you under the bed sheets the other morning when I was at the door with my son , your the reason why he hasn't been answering my calls'' .

'' Yes it was me and I am sorry that he hasn't been taking your calls it's because of me as I am having a hard time at the moment and he's been there for me , he shouldn't be much longer I have some things to do so I will head off and you two can catch up '' will grabbed his jacket and left knowing that this lady didn't want him anywhere near her son.

Sonny finally made it back to the flat but when he opened the door he didn't expect his mother to be waiting for him so he was a bit shocked to say the least walking over and putting the food on the counter he noticed that will's jacket wasn't on the bench looking around at his mother .

'' where is will ?

'' Oh he had things to do and plus we need to talk In private about what you have been up to for the last three days not answering my calls , I mean you better things to do then spend three days in a room with a Horton who is having family dramas with his mother no doubt she is screwing around again ''

'' Just stop if this is how you are thinking then get out of my house ''

'' Excuse me ''

'' You know how family is not fucking perfect we have own dirty history'' !

''Not that's it's your business to know why I was not answering any of your calls it was because for the three days will has been here with me laying in that bed either sleeping in my arms or crying in my arms, because when he went and told his mother that he was gay, her reaction was to turn her back on him, so when I came back from the dinner with you he was here in a bad way shivering in the shower while ice cold water spray over him it took me all night to warm him up with drinks and stopped his shaking finally around 4am he closed his eyes , so if you don't mind I need to go and find my boyfriend and bring back home please don't be here when we get back''

Will didn't really have anywhere to go so he just wandered around trying to stay hidden until he could go back to sonny , he really didn't want to be spotted by a family member so he decided to head over to his best friend and grandmother.

Sonny went everywhere looking for will but never found him so only after complete frustration did sonny head back home to wait when he back it was empty so his mother had listened and gone , sonny looked around to see if will was back but he wasn't so sonny put a warmer coat and went back out deciding that he would go and try and find someone that might know where he was.

Meanwhile across town will was about to knock on his grandmother's front door when it opened from the other end with his own mother looking back him ,will froze for few seconds and then he started to turn away .

''Will wait please give me a second chance to listen ,please come inside so we can talk ''

Will turned back around and walk in he went straight to Marlena for cuddle like he always did and

Then sat down on the couch and waited to see what his mother had to say or ask .

'' Thank you for letting me have this second chance , I am sorry for the way I acted the other night it was a complete shock , are you completely sure that you are gay , I mean have you been with a girl yet maybe you just need to find the right girl for you will.

''mother I am completely sure that I'M gay trust me''

'' how if you have never been with a girl ''

I fooled around last year with a female friend and it was a waste my time and her time nothing happened at all so I have known since that day but I denied it as I had no interest in any of my school friends and I was O'K it until recently that is ''

'' why what happened''

'' do really want to know this ''

'' yes I do so what happened to chance you mind ''

'' Sonny Kiriakis come to town and turned my life upside , we became friends first and hung out with chad most of the time but as time went passed and we got closer and I got more at ease being around him,it happened the day after the bomb going off he found me in the park and he was so happy to see that I was alive and safe that he kissed me and I freaked out and yelled at him and walked away.

'' I wasn't really mad at him but what that simple kiss had awaken inside of me, and I freaked out I came to you that day and told you everything to only find out that knew after a long talk I went looking for sonny to finally tell how I felt for him and we have been together since then but as a Secret but I wanted to be public so I had to come and tell you my secret that I was gay and that I had a boyfriend already.''

'' Is that where you went when you left the other night ''

'' yes I have been with him all this time after I left you the other night I wasn't doing so good and when sonny found me I was in a pretty bad state of mind I didn't do anything like hurt myself but I just couldn't handle it and I shutdown emotionally, today is the first day that I have been outside his flat and not laying his arms in a mess.''

Samantha had been watching her son talking about sonny and she could see it in his eyes that he was totally and finally happy and peace with himself , she could see that her baby boy had grown up into fine young man that just happen to like boys and not girls , her decisions all this his childhood had done some damage mentally but at least he was healthy and finally happy and she was fine with that she got up and walked over to will taking his hands to pull him off the couch he wrapped her arms around him and for the very first time ever and meaning it .

'' I am so very proud of you will and I love you with my heart and if you are finally happy with your life then I am proud to have as my gay son and I look forward to meeting this young man ''

What control will had for the day was starting to slip away with hearing those simple words from her, it was just to much to soon for him he was starting have breathing problems and his whole body was shutting down like it did the other night he fell to the floor saying over and over that it was a '' DREAM NOT REAL '' he was shaking and saying over and over

'' hang on will '' marlena grabbed her phone but suddenly was a loud knock on her front door and went to answer it not sure who it would be on a Sunday , but as soon as she opened the door and saw who it was she stepped back to let sonny in.

He spotted will straight away and went over to him he was shaking like he did the other night but this time things felt so wrong ,

Sonny could see that will was having big problems trying to breath, his shakes were different too it scared him and he was talking too,Samantha realized that it was the guy that she saw at the pub the other morning getting the breakfast order she moved away when he lean down to will

'' what did you do or say this time to cause this '' will open his eyes when he heard sonny's voice

''hey baby '' sonny could tell that will was fighting something at the moment,not taking his eyes off will he spoke to both the ladies but it was mostly for his mother's ears .

'' Do you trust me completely with him ladies '' as he moved back against the couch , will could see what he was doing .

'' Yes we do Sonny please help him''

'' Baby focus just on me like we did the other night''but will wouldn't move from his spot and he was pleading with his eyes to not make him move as his eyes started to tear up .

Sonny couldn't workout why this time was so different what had been really said to cause this

Marlena was watching she could see that will and sonny were talking with their eyes but something was off as she could tell by looking at sonny that it wasn't going working like it did the other night ,what did will do that is not happening now .

Suddenly Marlena worked it out It and it brought tears to her eyes when she realized that her own daughter had caused this that he was such a mess the other night that sonny had to comfort him like that to bring will back from his Emotional breakdown for him to really feel loved and wanted by someone at last .

''I promise that I will explain this to you shortly, but trust sonny that this is only way, he needs your permission to be really happy with sonny , your own words will set him free Samantha''

Suddenly Realizing that she had to let will go Completely and to give him permission to be with sonny that way made her sad that she had screwed up her baby boy so emotionally over his childhood that he didn't believe that he was good enough to be loved or wanted someone .

So she walked over and kissed sonny on the cheek and whispered his ear

'' please look after my baby boy , and it's Sammy from now on third door on the left''

'' I will always''

she went over to will and knelt down near will she kissed his two cheeks like she used when he was a baby and with a tip of her finger she lifted his face so that they were eye to eye for this

'' I give you permission to be loved cherished and wanted by sonny and I am sorry that I failed you for this for so many years , please be happy with my blessings '' Marlena had already walked out the door so as Samantha turned around to close the door she witnessed her son falling into his soul mates arms she had never seen something so breathtaking yes there was pure lust but also unspoken love for each other in their simple touches .

John was away on a Business trip for weeks and no one else would come here so they were safe and secure , will started to pull at sonny clothes wanting them off as they still kissed he was getting frantic and crazed but sonny realized that will needed it like this to make it really real for him ,so sonny stripped of his top and reached for will 's top also laying them on the floor he then moved to get up which will wrapped his legs around sonny's waist so that he was being carrying as sonny walked down the hall with will licking and biting at his neck , once they made it to the room and bed sonny didn't waist anytime he crawled up will's body as will parted his legs for him to lay between his thighs .

'' Sonny please I need you now '' and he reached for sonny to bring him even closer .

'' Baby if we do it this way it's gonna hurt you ''

''please I need you like this '' as he grabbed for sonny

''Baby we are going to make love this way then you need to be ready and comfortable so you need to let me get some lube because I don't want to hurt you anyway I promise I will come straight back here to you O'K ''

'' you will find some in there in the bathroom on the second shelve behind the towels '' Sonny got up of will and the bed and walk into the bathroom

'' found it baby '' sonny got back onto the bed but he sat on his knees facing will

'' will I need you to be really sure that this is how you want us to make love , it will be painful for you for a few minutes but if you are sure then you need to trust me with what we need to do firstly ''

will just nodded and pleaded with his tear stained eyes ,So sonny grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath will's bottom grabbing the bottle of lube sonny poured some onto his index finger while he looked at '' baby you will need to bring up your knees onto your chest for me so that I can make sure that your all ready everywhere '' so will did as he was told listening and watching as sonny got got him completely ready , once he was really sure he coated his cock and placed himself at will's Entrance slowing pushing the tip in and waiting to give will plenty of time to get used of the knew sensation , sonny was slowly pushing in further each time watching will but he was doing fine, will grabbed sonny's ass to bring him closer faster after the shock will completely focus on the wonderful sensation he reached up at sonny wanting to kiss for a bit as he got used of feeling full from this end .

Sonny pulled out only to slide back in slow and deep enjoying the sensation that he was feeling being with will like this , it was amazing to be able to look into his blue eyes as they made love like this , each time that he would thrust back in he would lean down and kiss will , will was arching up meeting sonny each time it was out of this world what he was feeling , he needed more so he told Sonny

'' Faster Baby I need you to fuck me ''

Sonny started to pick up the pace pulling out only to slam back in much harder and faster soon will was screaming his name out as the headboard stared to hit the wall but it wouldn't take much more for both to fall over the cliff so sonny pulled out all the way only to slam in hard a few times and it was done will's body arched up one last time and sonny's body gave way landing on top of will .

After a few minutes sonny slowly pulled out and got up to go and get a wet cloth to wipe down will and himself when that was done he went and locked the door and climbed back onto the bed laying down on his back pulling will with him so that he was semi laying on his body .

'' Will I was really scared that I had lost you for good today firstly because of my mother being such a bitch to you back at our place ,and then I find you only to nearly lose you due to your mother , I can't not have you in my life will , I want to grow old and have children with you I want to be able to call you my husband I want to show you the world I don't want anyone but you will''

Will was speechless he couldn't even open his mouth to speak so instead he showed sonny just how he felt by using his body to speak for him .


	6. Chapter 6

They went back to Samantha 's place as the kids were out with their father, EJ, for the night and he would bring them back home later the next day.

Samantha couldn't believe that she had been such a terrible mother to her firstborn child. It had just hit home just how screwed up her family was, and seeing just how badly her boy was doing over the last few months had hit her big time. It hurt deep down that Will had chosen to go to her own mother and a complete stranger instead of her and Lucas for help. That he didn't feel safe enough to tell her something that huge that he had been keeping inside for so long.

"Samantha, just be there for Will. It will be easier for him now knowing that he has you and Lucas behind him. Just give him time to be comfortable with you knowing his secret."

"I have never seen you step aside so quickly when you opened your door to Sonny. I was really shocked at first but then I realized that you did that for Will. When you whispered in my ear about telling me later, what was it?"

"I'm not sure but I think what happened is after he left your place he went back to Sonny's flat. I know he had a key so he probably let himself in. But instead of letting Sonny know that it didn't go well, he just got into the shower to try and wash away the pain. When Sonny got home around 10 or 11, he probably found Will shivering and catatonic. He had shut down emotionally and wasn't doing so well. Then when Sonny tried to call for help, Will started to freak out even more, so Sonny did the only thing he could think of and tried to bring up his body temperature with hot tea and body heat."

"So what I witnessed with them wasn't the first time?"

"No it wasn't. But I didn't kniow that for sure until I saw the look of fear in Sonny's eyes when he couldn't get Will to move toward him. Then I realized just how bad Will was last night and what it had taken for him to come out of his catatonic state. When you gave Will permission, it was for him to be with a man. I think in his eyes he needs to know that you're both going to be alright if he's seen out with Sonny and being affectionate to him at some point."

Meanwhile, across town, Will was being held by his boyfriend ,lover and soul mate. He had never felt as loved and cherished as he did right now laying in the arms of his boyfriend. He could hear Sonny's slow breathing so he knew that he was sleeping. Knowing this, he told the man who owned his heart just how he was really feeling.

"I will never know why you chose me when I have so many family issues and most of my family is hated by people here in Salem and you could have any guy that is out and comfortable with themselves, but you did. You want me, and I promise that I will cherish and love you for giving me the chance to have you in my life. I know that we're just starting with our relationship, and I hope one day that we can be married and have kids, because I do want that with you so much. I know that I will love you until I take my last breath on this earth."

Suddenly Sonny could keep quiet after hearing Will say that he wanted to be married and have kids.

"I would like that too, Will. I have loved you from the first time I saw you and I don't want anyone else. I only want you. And as for our families, well I don't care what they think about me or about you. I want to marry you and grow old with you."

"Sonny, I know that my mother is fine with you because she did give you permission to take me to bed and make love to me, but honestly I know that your mother doesn't like me or want you near me."

Will pulled away and started to pull his boxers on, but Sonny knew what Will was thinking.

"Baby, I know what you're thinking, and I don't care that my mother isn't happy with my choice for my husband-to-be. She will have time to see what I love about you and then she will love you too."

Will walked around and picked up his clothes and got dressed while Sonny watched, getting a little scared that he was going to leave. But then he looked around and remembered where they were. He got up and got dressed as well, both leaving twenty minutes later holding hands and happy as they walked through HTC. They knew people were giving them looks, but they didn't care. They were in loved and that's all that mattered.


End file.
